pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Volcanion
|} Volcanion (Japanese: ボルケニオン Volcanion) is a dual-type Mythical Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Volcanion was leaked in the January 2016 issue of CoroCoro magazine on December 12, 2015, and it was on December 14, 2015. Volcanion is the last Pokémon in the Central Kalos Pokédex. Biology Volcanion is a primarily maroon, quadruped Pokémon with blue and yellow markings. It has large, pointed ears with blue insides and bright blue eyes. Additionally, it has bushy yellow eyebrows and a yellow mandible. There are spike-protrusions on each cheek that extend downward over its lower jaw. Volcanion's body has two oval segments separated by a thinner, blue portion. The front portion the body is larger and has two large, arm-like cannons on the back. These cannons are usually held together, forming a ring. Each cannon is separated into three segments by bright blue lines, and each segment has a single blue dot and short, blunt growth. The topmost segments also have four small, yellow bumps around the end. On its chest are four yellow, diamond-shaped markings. There is a thin, yellow band around each of its leg joints. The upper portion of its legs is black and smaller than the large, red lower portion. Each ankle has a short, blunt growth, while each foot has three yellow claws. Volcanion has a short, tapering tail with a blue stripe on top. Volcanion has a unique organ capable of turning water vapor around it into hot steam in an instant. It can of superbly high pressure and has the ability to blow away mountains, and is worshiped in southern parts of Kalos for creating the plain in that part of Kalos. As shown in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel, Volcanion is able to run out of water; when it does, a sound similar to a starting bell in boxing is heard, the lines and dots on its cannons become red, and it is unable to use any Water-type move until it refills its water supply from any source of water. Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel also showed that Volcanion can live for centuries. The one featured is at least five hundred years old. In the anime Major appearances Volcanion (M19) Volcanion played a major role in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. The plot summary included in the January 2016 issue of CoroCoro revealed that it had hatred of humans, that it was targeting the Azoth Kingdom, and that it ended up connected to Ash due to a strange device that activated when it and Ash's group encountered each other. The February 2016 issue later revealed its motive for targeting the Azoth Kingdom: It was trying to retrieve the man-made Pokémon Magearna, of whom only it knew its true identity. Minor appearances Pokédex entries In the manga In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} |} |} In events |Nebel Volcanion|Japanese region|Online|70|April 16 to September 30, 2016 November 8 to December 15, 2016|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#East Asian Nebel Volcanion}} |Helen Volcanion|PAL region|Online|70|October 1, 2016 to January 31, 2017|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Helen Volcanion}} |Helen Volcanion|American region|Online|70|October 9, 2016 to January 31, 2017|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Helen Volcanion}} |Nebel Volcanion|PAL region|Online|70|November 8 to December 15, 2016|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Nebel Volcanion}} |Nebel Volcanion|Taiwanese region|Online|70|November 8 to December 15, 2016|link=List of Taiwanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Nebel Volcanion}} |Nebel Volcanion|Japanese region|Online|70|November 12, 2016 to January 25, 2017|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Southeast Asian Nebel Volcanion}} |Nebel Volcanion|American region|Online|70|November 12, 2016 to January 25, 2017|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Nebel Volcanion}} |} Held items Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Evolution Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Volcanion. Origin Volcanion appears to be based on the , or , mythical creatures inspired by lions, tigers, and dogs. Statues of them in pairs are used as guardians that invite good spirits and repel evil ones. Its mechanical appearance and cannon-like "arms" may also draw inspiration from s. Its type combination and signature move may refer to s. Its ability to fly using its cannon-like "arms" may also draw inspiration from a . Name origin Volcanion may be a combination of volcano and lion. It may also include canyon, referring to its ability to break large landmasses. "Canion" may also be a corruption of cannon. In other languages Related articles Notes External links |} Category:Mythical Pokémon Category:Promotion-only Pokémon de:Volcanion fr:Volcanion it:Volcanion ja:ボルケニオン pl:Volcanion zh:波尔凯尼恩